A primera vista
by Er Deivi
Summary: Pequeña historia sobre Andy y Cupido, de como sus caminos se encontraron. Historia previa a "Aventura en Cumbres Borrascosas"


**Hola a todos. Redactando mi historia principal me he permitido un receso para escribir este one-shot dedicado a una de las parejas que creé en mis historias de Monster High. Junto a todo largometraje debe haber también pequeñas historias complementarias, como la que sigue. El pequeño relato viene a continuación se encuadraría entre el último capítulo y el epílogo de mi primera historia. Espero que os guste**

Andy caminaba por uno de los pasillos de Monster High. Iba cabizbajo, como un alma en pena.

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Frankie había estado a punto de sufrir un fatídico destino, y él no había podido protegerla. Menos mal que estaba a salvo, gracias a Jackson.

Y sin embargo...

Él notó que había despertado en Frankie un sentimiento que había permanecido dormido durante algún tiempo. Había vuelto a sentir algo por Jackson. Andy no podía culparla de nada, solo le importaba que ella fuese feliz, y ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que Jackson podría cuidar de ella.

Una vez sintió algo por ella, y de hecho salieron durante un tiempo, pero tal vez fuese porque ella quería ayudarle a integrarse en aquel mundo que tiempo atrás le resultó nuevo y desconocido. Ahora tenía buenos amigos, y todo gracias a Frankie. Pero de algún modo se preguntaba si algún día encontraría alguien especial, alguien por quien pudiese sentir algo más que amistad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cupido bajaba de la torre en la que tenía su estudio de radio. Acababa de terminar otro de sus largos programas que tanto éxito tenían entre los estudiantes del instituto.

A ella le gustaba el trabajo, pero también sentía algo de vacío en su vida, pues resultaba paradójico que alguien que se dedicaba a aconsejar sobre el amor a los demás no fuera capaz de tener pareja.

¿Qué era el amor, a fin de cuentas? Su padre le dijo una vez que el amor era una sensación de felicidad, imposible de romper si este era verdadero. Y sin embargo, ¿alguna vez ella se había encontrado ante una sensación así? Sí, solo una vez, una vez que una de sus flechas le dio por accidente. Quería romper un hechizo que pesaba sobre Draculaura, y le disparó dos flechas. Pero algo hizo que errara en su disparo, y ambas flechas rebotaron por los rincones hasta que una le acertó a ella y la otra a Clawd. Entonces en ese momento cada uno sintió por el otro una sensación indescriptible. ¿Era amor? Tal vez, pero no real, solo una ilusión. Lo único parecido al amor que alguna vez había sentido era solo una ilusión.

Pero, ¿por qué era tan complicado enamorarse? Ella, la que sabía del amor más que nadie, y era incapaz de sentirlo. Amigos tenía, desde que conoció a Frankie y a las demás el día que vinieron a pedirle consejo, pero también le hubiera gustado sentir amor por alguien. Por un momento sopesó la idea de usar consigo misma una de sus flechas, pero la desechó enseguida, pues sabía que no sería como un amor de verdad. Quizá había llegado el momento de que le pidiera consejo a alguien que ya hubiera encontrado el amor. Quizá Draculaura, o incluso Cleo.

De una forma u otra, necesitaba encontrar una respuesta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cada uno iba encaminado hacia una dirección, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero en determinado momento, ambos se encontraron. Cada uno veía que otro estaba frente a él, bloqueando su camino.

Ambos levantaron la vista y se vieron la cara. Entonces sus expresiones cambiaron, tornándose primero en sorpresa, y después en alegría. Cada uno veía en el otro algo especial, algo que acababa de marchitar la tristeza en ese preciso instante.

Durante minutos se quedaron mirándose, sin decir nada, mientras grandes grupos de alumnos circulaban en todas direcciones. Pero para ellos el tiempo se había detenido. Solo existían ellos dos, nadie más

- Esto... yo... – balbuceó Andy – me llamo Andy

- Eh... – dijo ella –. Yo soy Cupido

Ambos sonrieron más. En ese momento ninguno de los dos encontraba motivos para estar triste

Listo. Quizá esta historia no sea nada del otro mundo, pero espero que os haya gustado de todos modos. Pensé que junto a los principales personajes, también podría ser buena idea dedicar algún relato a los menos habituales.

**Esta pareja no se ha dado en el canon oficial de Monster High (al menos, de momento). Yo la creé pensando que hacían buena pareja, aunque cada uno es libre de opinar.**

**Concluyo este fic diciendo que Monster High son una creación de Garrett Sander y Kellee Riley, y sus derechos pertenecen a Mattel. **

**Este fic se ha escrito con el único propósito de entretener a los fans de Monster High en español.**

**Gracias a todos y no os perdáis mi fic actualmente en producción, "Aventura en Cumbres Borrascosas".**

Er Deivi 


End file.
